This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to computer system having a plurality of processor chips and memory modules.
Computer systems may be based on a multiprocessing architecture comprising two or more processor chips for performing fast processor operations. Retrieving data and instructions in general may take a significant amount of time relative to the average time required for executing the instructions and processing the data by the processor chips. The memory access architecture of multiprocessor computer systems is may be based on a non-uniform memory access (NUMA). Each processor chip may have its own local memory. In order to enable high-speed processor operations, improvement in memory access speed in multiprocessor computer systems may be desired.